In woodworking precise and accurate cuts are crucial in obtaining the proper fit and finish in the finished product. Compound miter saws and radial arm saws with circular blades are commonly used to make precision cuts. However, after repeated use these saws can come out of alignment. This can result from the tilt of the saw blade being out of vertical or the axis of rotation of the blade, also known as the arbor, being out of square with the fence or table. To be properly aligned, the arbor must be aligned parallel with both the fence and the table. This in turn means the blade will be perpendicular with both the fence and the table.
If a saw gets out of alignment the inaccuracy of the cut is compounded in situations where wood on both sides of the joint are being cut. Thus, if the saw is 3° out of alignment and both sides of the wood are cut, this can lead to the joint being 6° out of alignment.
In the prior art the most common way to realign a compound miter saw or a radial arm saw is to use a carpenter's triangle to insure the saw blade is perpendicular with the fence as well as perpendicular with the table of the saw. This method has two drawbacks. First a carpenter's triangle is not a precise instrument, thus leading to inaccuracies in the alignment. Secondly, the saw blade can be out of plane, thus leading to further inaccuracies in the alignment.
The prior art has attempted to address these issues by providing various devices which can be affixed to the saw blade. However, these devices do not address and remedy inaccuracies arising from the saw blade being out of plane or otherwise bent.
Still other prior art have attempted to solve this problem by aligning the saw using a device bolted to the arbor of the saw. However, these devices still rely upon using a second instrument, namely a carpenter's triangle or other triangle. Here again these triangles are not the most precise instruments thus leading to further inaccuracies in the alignment.
What is needed is a system and method for properly and accurately aligning a standard miter saw, table saw, compound miter saw or a radial arm saw.
Further, what is needed is a system and method for properly aligning a standard miter saw, table saw, compound miter saw or radial arm saw without resorting to the use of a carpenter's triangle or other triangle.
Finally what is needed is a system and method which properly and accurately aligns the arbor of a standard miter saw, table saw, compound miter saw or radial arm saw.